powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Class System
The power to use the abilities and skills of a specific "Class". Foundation of Ability Tier Activation. Also Called *Class Ability *Class Skill *Job Skill *Job Ability Capabilities Users are "part" of a System that give special abilities depending on the Class/Category/Job of the users choice. Depending on the system used, users can, when possible, create a new original class or a new version of an existing class that has the cabilities of the old one with certain improvements. Fate/ series Universe Users in this universe must be dead and "reflect" particular "qualifying conditions" when they were alive, be summoned, and then create a contract with a mage that supplies the user with mana, the class are: *'Saber': be legendary "knights of the sword" and/or users of powerful swords like Excalibur; they excel in delivering powerful burst attacks, have high magic resistance, and a skill that give them the ability to "drive" most vehicles and animals naturally (legendary beasts excluded). *'Lancer': warrior with high speed and agility that use pole weapons such as spears and lances; have high magic resistance and a skill called Battle Continuation that gives them the ability to fight even with deadly injuries and remain alive as long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound. *'Archer': warrior that uses projectile weapons like bows, guns, crossbows, etc.; their skill is Independent Action that gives them the ability to not rely on their summoner's mana, making free actions possible without their summoner's commands. *'Rider': users under this class are those known for riding mounts, living beasts, or vehicles; their special skill is Riding (more powerful than Saber's version) that gives them the ability to "drive" everything, dragons excluded. *'Caster': users under this class were famous mages, magicians, witches, etc.; they possess 2 main abilities: Territory Creation (the skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous for magic users) and Item Construction(the skill to manufacture magical items easily). *'Assassin': users under this class are skilled at operating covertly, stealthily, and silently; their skill is Presence Concealment that gives them the ability to remain undetected (not invisibility because they hide their presence). *'Berserker': users under this class must have gone berserk in their lifetime; their skill is Mad Enhancement that raises their physical prowess in exchange for lowered mental capacity. NOTE: In this universe, it's possible that a user can naturally belong on multiple classes. In this case, the class is chosen by the system. Highschool DxD Universe Users in this universe are devils (reincarnated ones if they were of another race like dragon, human, youkai, etc.) that have 1 or more Evil Pieces, magic chess pieces used by the devil to increase their numbers by reincarnating other beings, inside them. The evil pieces are: *'Rook': this piece is for fighters that has high defense and offense. (like a tank). *'Bishop': this piece is for mages that obtain a boost towards magic related abilities. *'Knight': this piece is for fighters that has high speed and agility. *'Queen': this piece has the abilities of the Knight, Bishop and Rook, making it the most balanced and powerful piece. *'Pawn': this piece has a special skill called Promotion that can give them one of the traits of the other pieces. In the case of the Queen Promotion, the pawn gains a special barrier. The skill can only be activated when the king gives "authorization". NOTE: The King piece is not included because in the series until now it's not shown if the king has a special ability. Final Fantasy Universe Users in this universe can gain a Class and change it at will. The various classes are: *'Swordsman': warriors who mainly use swords as their primary weapon; includes Knights, Paladins, and Gladiators. *'Magician': magic users who specialize in certain fields: White Mages (healing magic), Black Mages (attack magic), Blue Mages (copy and replicate enemy magic/skill), Red Mages (a light mix of black and white mage), Geomancers (mage that uses the environment as a weapon), and Summoners (mage specialized in summoning creature). *'Pole warrior': fighters that use pole weapons such as spears; Dragoons are a variant that can jump high and use special breath attacks similar to ones used by dragons. *'Ranged warriors': warriors that use long range weapons; includes Archers (bow and crossbow), Gunners (1 or 2 guns), Snipers (rifle and similar), and Throwers (throws various objects that sometimes come back such as balls or boomerangs). *'Brawler': warriors such as Monks that prefer hand-to-hand fighting over weapons. *'Thief': warriors that generally don't have much strength; includes Ninjas (some are able to wield 2 weapons at a time) and Thieves (that can steal various things from the enemy). *'Magic Knight': a class that combines the use of the magic with weapons; includes Holy Knights (use light and holy power), Black Knights (black magic and/or black arts), and Elemental Knights (basically combine an element with the weapon). NOTE: The classes here are generalized. .Hack universe In this universe, users create an avatar for an on-line game. *'Twin Blade': warrior that use pairs of blades, don't excel in terms of power but their attacks are quick and easy to combo. *'Tribal Grappler': warrior that fight using gauntlets; they are quick, have high HP but also low defense. *'Steam Gunner': ranged class that use guns and rifles with bayonets. *'Shadow Warlock': specialized attack mage that use grimoires (magic books) as a weapon. *'Lord Partizan': warriors that use pole weapons (like drill spears), high ATK and DEF but low magic ability. *'Harvest Cleric': mage specialized into healing magic with a small list of offensive magic. *'Flick Reapers': warriors that use axes and scythes with a 360° range of attack. *'Edge Punisher': warriors that use big swords (from big like them to more big) to cut apart enemies. *'Macabre Dencer': mage specialized in status alteration magic that use fans with blade extensions as weapons. *'Blade Brandier': warrior that uses one sword to fight. *'Adept Rogue': special warrior that can learn 2 or 3 classes; they can learn more than one class but mastering an avatar of this class is difficult and require more time than other classes. NOTE: At the moment of creation, an Adept Rogue has 4 points that can be used for class selection. Limitations *Users may need to fulfill a condition to "enter" into a class. *Users may be unable to change classes once chosen. *Some classes can appear into other universes with different names. *Users may need to be reincarnated to change classes. *Weapons may need to be changed in order to switch classes. Know Users *Devil (Highschool DxD); Via Evil Pieces *Servants (Fate/series) *Final Fantasy characters; Via Job System and similar *Disgaea characters *.Hack characters Category:Pages Needs Work Category:Video-games powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Mimicry